A Simple Game of Chess
by animaniac135
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is out to beat his butler that leads into a very fun night with Sebastian. The following morning they both wake up to find something intresting has happened to Ciel. This is a lemon story. YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ Seb/Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fan fiction on this website! Yeah go me! If you don't like boy on boy don't read. I don't like hate mail it kinda puts me out. Anyway hope you like!**

Ciel Phantomhive had a plan. For the third time that day he had given his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis seemingly impossible tasks; and that asshole had done them all in record time. 

He walked down the dark hallways of his manor in nothing but his nightshirt. He didn't want to wait till morning because he knew there was no way his butler could beat this challenge. He stormed his way to Sebastian's room and rapped on the door "Sebastian, Sebastian wake up!" He yelled through the plank of wood.

The door swung open almost immediately, a hand reached out from the room, grabbed the front of Ciel's shirt, and dragged him in. "Demons don't sleep and you should lower your voice young master it might wake the other servants. You wouldn't want them to get the wrong idea would you my lord?" Sebastian's silky voice said. "Shut up." Ciel muttered lowering his voice considerably.

"May I be permitted to ask why you have visited my room at this time?" Sebastian smirked and dragged Ciel even closer to him. Ciel's one eye finally adjusted and he saw that Sebastian had only on his shirt and trousers.

This didn't bother him to say the least seeing his butler without his proper uniform on. He also realized that he had never been or even seen his butler's room. He took a moment to look around and found it quite quaint.

There was a small bedside table that held many books, the bed was made perfectly without any wrinkles, and Sebastian clothes were even laid out for the next day. Ciel looked back at his butler and said "I came here to make a wager. It will be the same as the other ones, I will choose a challenge but this time you may choose a prize. You can have anything you want in reason of course."

Sebastian smirked "I can have _anything_ I want?"

"That I can give yes." Ciel confirmed. Sebastian's grin grew "Alright I accept what, will you have me do my lord?"

"You will play and win me in chess." Ciel was confident on his chess skills that he would win this. Sebastian grinned showing his perfect, white teeth "Yes my lord when do you wish to have this contest?"

"Tonight, I'm bored plus I'm already up." Ciel said and whipped around the short shirt flying up. Sebastian still smirking reached over Ciel and pulled the door open, he placed his hand on Ciel's back, and pushed him out into the hallway.

They made their way to the study. Ciel couldn't see as well as Sebastian could so he grabbed onto Sebastian's shirt and followed him down to the room. Sebastian opened the door to the study and lit a candle which he set by the chess board. He pulled out the plush chair for Ciel and sat across from him,

"Would you like to go first young master?"

"White always goes first Sebastian you should know that."

"Yes well it's always proper for a butler to ask his master if he wants to go first. Even in a simple game of chess."

"I don't cheat Sebastian, in anything." Ciel grumbled folding his arms across his chest, "You shall go first."  
Sebastian moved his pawn forward and the game began. The pieces were played and moved skillfully around the board. One hour late

"Check." Ciel smiled as he moved his knight to check the king. If Sebastian didn't move the right piece the right amount of spaces he would easily get a checkmate.

"Ah, young master look it's not a check for you but a checkmate for me."

Ciel blanched he looked carefully over the chessboard, rewinding every move that the demon played, and in Ciel's haste to win he hadn't seen the trap Sebastian had set. The butler had once again never lost a competition. Ciel looked up glaring "Well what do you want Sebastian?"

He smirked, stood up, and walked over to Ciel's chair. "You." and with that he pushed into Ciel's lips hungrily. Ciel pushed him forcefully back "What the hell are you doing?"

"Taking my prize." Sebastian said pulling Ciel up and out of the chair. "S-Sebastian what do you mean? I'm your prize are you insane!"

Sebastian chuckled "No just hungry." He pushed Ciel roughly against the wall and attacked his lips. Sebastian sucked on his bottom lip and he hesitantly opened it letting Sebastian's tongue slide in. He didn't even try to fight for dominance he was so confused by the wave of different emotions that came cascading down on him.

He had certainly grown feelings for his butler but his pride of being a noble kept butting in and telling him it was wrong. Ciel looked at Sebastian who had just pulled away to let Ciel breathe. "Why me?" He asked.

Sebastian sighed and said "I knew this question would pop up. I don't know but I'm attracted to you and I have never been drawn to someone like this before. Yes I have felt lust for some people but never like this. I want you so bad it almost hurts."

'It's probably just the thirst for my soul." Ciel said pathetically. Sebastian growled in frustration "it is not I promise you. The hunger for a soul is different from what I want."

He pushed against Ciel's soft lips and lifted him up by his things. The white shirt gathered at his hips, Sebastian slid his hand under the flimsy white material, and Ciel whimpered against his mouth. "S-Sebastian can we go to a room please?'

Ciel moaned as Sebastian started sucking on his neck. His pride had long left him now and the only thing he could comprehend was the immense pleasure. Sebastian muttered something unintelligible against his neck and backed away from the wall still holding Ciel's hips to support him. Ciel wrapped his legs and arms around Sebastian so he wouldn't fall.

Sebastian pushed the door open with one hand and banged into the opposite wall. Ciel let out a rather loud moan "Try not to wake up the other servants, young master."

"Ciel, call me Ciel when we are along alright."

Sebastian smiled and said again "Well then, try not to wake anybody up, Ciel."  
Ciel stuck his tongue out and licked Sebastian's nose "Why not it's my bloody manor."  
"Yes well sometimes things in a household shouldn't be made public."  
"Mmm you're probably right. I'll regret it later if we're caught."

By the time this whole conversation ended Sebastian had finally reached the door to his room. "Oh, so you don't want to walk farther along to my room, do you?" Ciel asked teasingly. Sebastian answered by aggressively kissing Ciel.

He slowly lowered Ciel on the bed, Ciel propped himself up so they wouldn't part on the way down. Sebastian rolled on his back to pull Ciel on top of him. He started unbuttoning Ciel's shirt with ease while Ciel fumbled over them trying to get them undone.

Once the shirts were off they were left in nothing but their under shorts. Sebastian licked his neck emitting a delicious groan from Ciel. He got such luscious reactions from his master, who had never had this kind of contact before.

Sebastian ran his tongue down Ciel's chest and circled his light pink nipple. Ciel gasped and let a delicate little mew; It was an instant hard on. Sebastian ran a hand over Ciel's clothed erection and slid the offending shorts off. "Seba~ Nhnn. M-more." He whimpered softly.

"What was that Ciel?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "Ass. You heard very well what I said."  
Ciel arched into Sebastian's touch whining "You just want me to say it don't you?" Sebastian smirked "I just want you screaming my name."

Sebastian kissed Ciel's neck and traveled down. His tongue tweaked at Ciel's pink nipple while fingering the other one. "L-lower." Ciel said followed out by a little string of mewls. He kissed all the skin he could get his mouth on and stopped to dip into Ciel's navel.

He paused just above Ciel's obvious erection. He growled in frustration and pushed Sebastian's head down. Sebastian chuckled and licked the underside of his member. He deep throated Ciel and bobbed his head up and down. Ciel tangled his hand into Sebastian's raven locks and moaned. Sebastian pulled away from Ciel he put his fingers in front of Ciel's mouth "Suck."

Ciel looked hesitantly at them before taking them in his mouth spreading his saliva around the digits. When Sebastian thought they were lubricated enough he took them out and trailed down Ciel's backside stopping at his entrance.

He pushed two of his fingers into Ciel and carefully stretched him. Ciel gripped the sheets and groaned softly in pain. "Sebastian that h-hurts." He whimpered. "I'm sorry Ciel it'll be over soon." He desperately tried to find the spot inside of Ciel that would cause only pleasure.

The fingers probed the inside of Ciel and Sebastian only added a third when Ciel was moaning and arching into his touch. His fingers thrust into Ciel pounding into his prostate. When he was stretched Sebastian removed his fingers earning a whimper of loss from Ciel.

He positioned himself over Ciel's entrance and slowly pushed himself him. Ciel whimpered trying to adjust to Sebastian's size tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "You have to relax it will make it less painful." He ran his hands up and down Ciel's arms trying to calm him down.

"Move." Sebastian didn't need to be told twice it was hard enough trying to control himself. He slowly thrust in and out of Ciel trying to find his prostate again. Ciel started writhing underneath him "Faster, Sebastian." He thrust in and out going faster creating a rhythm.

He grabbed Ciel's member and pumped him to the pace of his thrusting. Ciel moaned and let out little mewls of pleasure "Sebas nhnn I'm ahh!" He said before coming all over his and Sebastian's chests.

Sebastian was reaching his climax as well and thrusted in one last time before coming inside of Ciel's tight walls. He collapsed beside Ciel both of them panting.

Ciel snuggled close to Sebastian and wrapped his arms around him. Sebastian pulled the covers up over their bodies loving the thought that Ciel was his.

"I love you Sebastian." Ciel whispered before drifting off to sleep. Sebastian froze had his master, his proud stubborn master just say that?

He smiled down at the sleeping boy "I love you too, Ciel." He kissed the top of his head. Sebastian relaxed, closing his eyes. Demons didn't need to sleep but right now he wanted to.

**Author's note: Wow glad that's over. That was my first ever lemon and I know it isn't very good but whatever. Review= 3 and updates quicker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: This is the second chapter as you can see. Anyways Ciel has run into a little problem… **

**Sorry I forgot to do this last time but I don't OWN BLACK BUTLER (Kuroshitsuji) Yana Toboso does! **

**Chapter 2**  
**The next morning~**

"Oh shit." Sebastian said, looking down at Ciel. Ciel looked up at him, confused blinking away sleep. "What?"

"Um, Ciel it looks like you have well, you have ears."

"Wait, what!" He shrieked reaching up to finger his new ears. Ciel had new velvet soft cat ears and a tail peeked up from the sheets. "How the hell did this happen Sebastian!" He shouted. "Well sometimes this happens when a demon claims his master. It hasn't ever happened to me but it has to other demons I know."

"Uh-huh I don't care. Just get rid of it goddamn it!" He hollered. "I have no idea how to get rid of Ciel. I like them though, you make a very adorable cat."

"Yes well I am going to be a very pissed off neko in about two seconds if you don't fix this." He hissed, climbing out of bed. Ciel's ears lay flat on his head and his tail flicked back and forth irritably. Sebastian sighed and walked over to Ciel he pressed himself against Ciel's back and said. "Don't worry I'll fix it somehow but can't we enjoy it now? I think they're cute."

Ciel scowled, but he still leaned up to kiss Sebastian. "So do you want to eat or should we just stay here?"  
A crash came from outside the door and they heard a scream.

"Don't tell me. Was that Mey-Rin?"

"Well yes, but we may have a slight problem that isn't only Mey-Rin." Sebastian said wincing. "What? Sebastian who else is out there?" Ciel asked backing against the wall one ear swiveling towards the door.

Sebastian didn't answer just walked over and opened a drawer "I suggest you put this on." He said handing over a white shirt. Ciel slipped it over his head, the oversized shirt reaching below his knees.

Sebastian got dressed in his usual uniform and opened the door cautiously. "Okay its all clear you can come out now." He grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him out the door.

"Don't run away alright?" He glanced back at Ciel who nodded grabbing onto his tailcoat.

Sebastian looked curiously down at Ciel, whose eyes were glazed over, and his ears were pointed forward trying to detect any sound. "Ciel, are you okay?"

Ciel didn't answer, but darted away into one of the rooms. Sebastian groaned and followed Ciel. He found him on his knees, his hands pressed against the window, staring intently at something close by.

Sebastian walked up behind Ciel and bent down looking out the window trying to find out what the boy was staring at. The only thing he could see was a lone robin pecking at the ground in the garden.

He felt soft fur touch his cheek and looked down to see Ciel looking up at him his tail brushing against his cheek. Before Sebastian could do anything Ciel had darted away running back into the hallway he was halfway down the main stairs to the front door when there was a loud squeal and a flourish of pink.

Ciel froze mid-step while Lizzy pulled him into a hug. Ciel cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what had just latched onto him.

His ear flopped to one side and his tail flicked back and forth friskily. Sebastian walked to the top step and frowned down at the pink monstrosity. She would have to be dealt with there was no doubt about it. Ciel looked up at Sebastian "Mew?"

Okay what the hell did Ciel just say? Oh my god, please say that he didn't just meow, but still that was definitely a turn on.

Lizzy looked at Ciel and then back at Sebastian. "Sebastian did Ciel just meow?"

"Yes Lizzy Ciel is... Dealing with something right now and it would probably be easier if you left."  
Lizzy pouted pulling Ciel closer. "But I just got here, plus I want to see my fiancée." Ciel's ears twitched towards the door and he pulled away from Lizzy, streaking to the door.

"Oh no." Sebastian muttered running after the small neko. "Ciel, Ciel don't go out there." He said a moment too late.

Ciel had pulled the door open and was currently hopping down the stairs. He looked back up at Sebastian his bi-colored eyes looking at him thoughtfully.

He turned to look back down the stairs and then back up at Sebastian; he mewed and continued jumping down the stairs. Across the garden Pluto looked up smelling the air 'Kitty' he thought.

He started running across the garden pulling a surprised Finny with him. Ciel got down on his hands and knees and stalked towards the robin he had seen earlier.

His tail was straight up in the air the shirt lifting up with it. Sebastian ran down the steps seeing Pluto lopping towards the new neko. "Oh shit, oh shit. I am going to be in so much trouble." He whispered to himself. Ciel saw Pluto running up to him and arched his back hissing. He ran away and scampered up a tree; Pluto changed into a human and sat at the base of the tree barking.

Finny looked hopelessly back at Sebastian. "I'm sorry Mister Sebastian; Pluto got free and chased the young master up a tree. That is the young master right?" The clumsy gardener asked slightly confused. "Yes he has a slight problem if you hadn't noticed. Will you care to take Pluto away from here, you can make him go. Do whatever it takes."

Finny nodded and walked over to the white haired man. "Come here Pluto, come here boy."  
Pluto looked over at the blonde and then back up at the hissing boy in the tree. "Pluto come on please." He glanced over at Sebastian who was standing to the side looking up at Ciel with concern. Finny looked at Pluto sighing, he walked over and knelt down behind the demon dog. He ran his hand down his arm and whispered. "C'mon Pluto please leave the young master alone, follow me Plu-Plu."

Pluto looked at Finny and licked his cheek; he turned around reluctantly following the gardener to the other side of the garden. Sebastian was left alone with Ciel who was still clinging to the tree branch refusing to let go. "Ciel, come on, please come down here." He asked reaching out his hand up to Ciel.

Ciel looked down at him eyeing him, deciding he liked the black haired man; Ciel clambered back down the tree and jumped into the man's arms. He nuzzled against his neck purring making Sebastian groan "Young master please."

Mismatched eyes looked up, one ear flopped down, and his head cocked to the side. "Sebastian why is Ciel clinging to you like that?"

Sebastian groaned internally, he had forgotten that the little bitch was still here. "I have already told you Miss Elizabeth, the young master is going through something right now and it would be best if you left."

Paula appeared out of nowhere and whispered something in Lizzy's ear. She sighed and said. "Alright Sebastian, but take care of _my fiancé _alright?" Lizzy glared at Sebastian drawing out 'my fiancé' more than necessary. He pulled Ciel closer to his chest. "Yes Lady Elizabeth." he said seething.

She is going to go, and soon. Sebastian saw them to the door, but Ciel didn't even get down to say goodbye. In fact when Sebastian tried to put him down he just held on tighter. Lizzy stomped her way out of the manor fuming.

Sebastian waited until the carriage was out of sight before trudging up the stairs still holding the affectionate neko. He made it through the hallway and into Ciel's room without any interruptions. As soon as Ciel was in his room he leapt down onto the bed.

He nudged his way under the covers and the only thing Sebastian could see of him was a small lump rising and falling gently. Sebastian turned around and closed the door; he walked to the bed and sat on the edge.

Ciel crawled over to him but since the sheets were tucked in he fell on the floor trying to get out. Sebastian sighed and picked the boy up, 'This was definitely harder than he thought, but still Ciel was so adorable.' Ciel was currently rubbing his head against Sebastian's chest purring contentedly; he rubbed his ear absent mindedly. "You have no idea what you do to me Ciel."

He looked up with half lidded eyes. "Mew?" He replied and licked Sebastian's hand. He rolled his eyes 'I wonder if he is going to remember any of this.' He stood up and walked over to the door opening it. It was past lunch time and even neko's needed to eat.

He looked back at Ciel who was currently sitting up on the bed watching him curiously. He leapt off the bed and trotted over to Sebastian, his arms drawn in towards his chest.

He looked up at Sebastian and then towards the empty hallway. Before he could do anything the boy had streaked down the long hallway. Sebastian sighed and started off after him. He heard a large screeching sound and then the sound of dishes breaking.

A second later Ciel came running back, his tail fluffed up, his ears flat on his head, and his eyes wide with fear. He saw Sebastian and ran to him burying his head in his shirt gripping his arms tightly. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the shivering boy. "Shh it's okay Ciel. Nothing is going to hurt you especially that clumsy maid of yours."

He made a strange gurgling sound and tightened his grip on the butler. Tears had gathered at the corners of Ciel's eyes when he finally looked up. He was shocked, he didn't think that Ciel was scared enough to cry, it should have terrified Mey-Rin more than him.

He wiped away the tears and picked him up. "Come on Ciel lets get you something to eat." He turned around and headed in the opposite direction when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around he met a flustered Mey-Rin.

"Mister Sebastian sir the young master is a neko!" She said in an obnoxious voice. "I am aware of that Mey-Rin and I'm trying my best to keep him out of trouble, but they have minds of their own."

Ciel looked up from his spot in Sebastian's neck to look at the maid. MeyRin stared at Ciel. "Y-young master, you look so cute!" She exclaimed and reached out timidly to stroke his head.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian who nodded at him. He looked back at the maid's hand and rubbed against it, purring. Mey-Rin petted him for a few more minutes before Sebastian said. "I have to get the young master lunch. Will you please excuse us?"

"Yes of course, but how did he become like this anyways?"

Sebastian chuckled and turned around deciding not to answer. He walked in the kitchen and sighed in relief, Bard was nowhere to be found. He placed Ciel on the counter and turned around to prepare the food. He made smoked salmon with basil and a bowl of warmed milk.

He didn't know if Ciel would eat it, but then again he wasn't used to cooking for a neko. He set the food on a plate and turned around to get Ciel, who was missing.

**Authors note: Okay I apologize for the really suckish ending but it was originally put together with another chapter but I thought it would be too long so I made it like this. Hope you liked it! :p Thanks to koalakrazykarla88910, promocat, GAARA 1-4-3, Karu720, DemonPrinc ess23, and to anyone else who reviewed. Sorry If I didn't get your name I'm kinda bad with this stuff. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I hate superglue! I went this whole day with it on my fingers and it annoyed the shit out of me. Anyway here's chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji Yana Toboso does**

**Chapter 3**

Sebastian chastised himself for his mistake, he shouldn't have taken his eyes off the boy; he was way too curious and as they say curiosity killed the cat.

He bolted down the hallway at this last thought. He ran down glancing into the rooms, he sighed in relief when he spotted the neko pawing at his door. "What are you doing?" He asked walking up behind him and opening the door for him.

He scampered into the room happily and jumped onto the unclean sheets. Sebastian frowned at the state of his room; clothes were scattered everywhere which Ciel was currently nudging with his foot. He turned in a complete circle staring at everything before his eyes landed on Sebastian.

He stared at him for awhile and suddenly let out an excited meow and ran out of the room. 'What the hell was that?' he thought following Ciel out of the disastrous room. He went into the opposite room where he found Ciel on all fours stalking towards something.

He pounced on it, looking back at Sebastian, his tail twitching back and forth. He grabbed and turned around a piece of purple yarn hanging out of his mouth. Surprisingly he found it very alluring. "You make such a cute neko Ciel. C'mon you must be hungry you haven't had anything since last night."

Ciel meowed and placed the piece of string in Sebastian's hand. He pocketed it, deciding it would be safe to keep it, and walked away calling Ciel to follow him. They walked down the dim hallway, after all the excitement that day it was already dusk.

The salmon had gotten cold, but it didn't matter. As soon as Ciel had smelled fish he bounded towards it not even bothering with a fork. He shoveled it into his mouth happily. After he was done he looked at Sebastian and smiled.

Sebastian decided it probably wasn't a good idea to give him the milk considering the mess he had made of the fish. Ciel hopped out of the kitchen his tail swinging from side to side. Ciel skipped back to his room and yanked at the door handle; he ran to the bed and curled up in a ball on top of the sheets.

Sebastian closed the door, glided over, and gently pulled Ciel off the bed. He squirmed in his arms until he was comfortable and closed his eyes sighing. Sebastian smiled and walked into the bathroom, Ciel had gotten his food all over his face and he needed a bath.

He ran the water but this time he only filled it up halfway. He took off his jacket and rolled the sleeves of his shirt up. He turned to Ciel who was perched on a chair watching his every move with the utmost curiosity. He walked over, pulling the shirt off of the neko who shivered from the sudden cold, and tried to grab the shirt back, this only caused him to fall off the chair landing on the even colder stone floors.

He rolled to his knees and glared up at Sebastian shivering the look literally screamed 'I'm cold you bastard and it's all your fault!' Sebastian smirked and scooped up the boy; he set him on his feet, and pulled off his underwear. He picked Ciel up bridal style and walked to the bath.

Ciel happily clung to Sebastian's neck he was warm now and all he wanted was to stay that way. Sebastian pried Ciel away from him and was about to set him down in the bath. He took one look at the water and fidgeted relentlessly not wanting to set foot in the water.

He looked at Sebastian desperation in his eyes; he meowed trying to get free. Sighing he pulled Ciel back to his chest. "Its okay water won't hurt you." He purred into his ear stroking his hair. He had a feeling that water would be everywhere by the time this bath was finished.

Once Ciel was relaxed he tried again to set him in the bath again, Ciel let himself be placed in the water which was just the right temperature. Sebastian picked up a bar of soap and a sponge; he rubbed Ciel's back in a circle motion. He purred and closed his eyes relaxing in the tub; Sebastian rubbed soap into his hair avoiding his ears.

He cupped water into his hand and poured a little bit on Ciel's head washing off the soap. Ciel jerked forward and crawled to the other side of the bath; he sat there with his arms around his knees. Sebastian glared at him and motioned for him to come back over. Ciel shook his head stubbornly and stayed put.

Sebastian walked over to the other side where Ciel sat, but as soon as he knelt down he went to the side he started on. Sebastian growled 'I'll just change clothes later.' He took off his shoes, socks, and shirt leaving on only his pants.

Sebastian climbed into the bath and grabbed Ciel who mewled in protest; he drew him to his chest and whispered. "Do you really think that I would let you get away?"

Ciel shivered from the contact and leaned back practically sitting on his lap. Sebastian groaned, but continued to wash the soap from his hair. While Ciel started rubbing against Sebastian looking up at him with lust filled eyes.

'Ugh fuck' he thought; he scooped Ciel up, both of them soaking wet, and set him down on the bed. When he turned around to get clothes Ciel jumped him. He wasn't that heavy but it still made them fall to the floor.

He pushed against Sebastian's lips forcefully and with meaning, he bit his bottom lip softly and Ciel allowed him to dominate the kiss, giving in completely. He ran his hand down his chest pausing to play with the hard nipple there.

He moaned with pleasure into the lust filled kiss. Sebastian trailed kisses down his jaw line to his neck; he lightly nipped and sucked on the soft skin forming a bruise. Ciel threw his head back allowing better access to his skin.

He continued down, his mouth kissing and biting, making Ciel writhe in pleasure. He wrapped his legs around his chest gripping him even closer; Sebastian pulled himself off the floor and stumbled to the bed. They fell on it, Ciel landing with Sebastian on top of him.

Ciel pulled him up placing a kiss on bruised lips, he wanted Sebastian to experience the same pleasure he was. He ran his tongue down his neck making the demon shiver in delight. He tried to copy Sebastian's movements taking a hardened nub in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, and making him moan with pleasure.

His hands traveled down to the button holding up his pants, he fiddled with it for awhile then successfully undid it without Sebastian noticing anything. Sebastian was panting and his eyes were closed. Ciel slid his pants down to his thighs, as far as he could go without taking his mouth off Sebastian.

He cupped the large erection underneath the cloth. "Ngnn C-Ciel." He panted. He looked up at him innocently, his large eyes blinking, and ears perked up listening. "F-fuck." he hissed when he felt even more pressure on his cock.

Ciel shook his head impatiently when Sebastian stopped talking, Ciel slid down his underwear, who kicked them off, they would be picked up later. Ciel lowered himself down in between Sebastian's knees; he reached out his tongue and licked his tip.

Sebastian moaned loudly encouraging him to continue. He ran his tongue on the underside of his cock; he took in as much of the large dick as he could without gagging. He alternated between licking and sucking hollowing out his cheeks every few seconds.

Sebastian grabbed a fistful of Ciel's hair, making him purr loudly. Sebastian moaned loudly reaching his climax; he came in his mouth hard. His seed shot down Ciel's throat, and he popped Sebastian's cock out of his mouth, and licked his lips. He looked up at him and smiled showing sharp little canines.

He leaned back up and kissed him their tongues tangling together. He reached down and grabbed Ciel's weeping member, pumping it lightly, he put three fingers up to his mouth. Ciel took them in his mouth eagerly swirling his tongue over them coating them with saliva.

Sebastian slid them out of his mouth and trailed down his back towards his entrance, he teased Ciel sliding his tip in and out slowly. Ciel arched his back down trying to push the digits into him.

Sebastian smirked and shoved two of his fingers in making scissoring motions to stretch the neko, Ciel's ears were flat on his head, the fingers uncomfortable in him. He probed inside him trying to find the spot that would cause Ciel only pleasure.

As if to answer his thought he moaned loudly and thrust his hips trying to get the fingers deeper. He added a third finger, thrusting them out, and each time hitting his prostate. The neko was writhing by the time he took them out; he mewled from the loss, and looked at him pleading silently.

Sebastian positioned himself at his entrance and slid in as slowly as he could. Ciel bit back a hiss of pain; Sebastian was so much bigger than three fingers.

His hands grasped the sheets as he tried to adjust to his size, Sebastian waited impatiently until Ciel was relaxed and shifting his hips. He started moving agonizingly slow trying to find his prostate again, Ciel bucked his hips down when he hit the bundle of nerves.

He mewled over and over again meeting Sebastian's thrusts with a downward one. He grabbed Ciel's shaft and pumped it in time with the thrusts. Ciel moaned not knowing whether to buck his hips into Sebastian's hand or buck downward.

In a few seconds it didn't matter he was bucking and thrashing below Sebastian urging him to go faster and harder, he pounded into Ciel each time hitting his prostate harder and harder.

Ciel mewled loudly and shot his seed over both of their chests; Sebastian came soon after, feeling Ciel's walls clench around him. He rode out the orgasm and then collapsed by Ciel both of them panting.

Sebastian licked Ciel's chest lapping up the cum there, the sweet and salty flavor tasted good on his tongue. Ciel purred and nuzzled into his chest, he laid down and hugged Sebastian his tail wrapping around his long member.

He shivered and put his chin on Ciel's head. "I love you, Ciel."  
"Mew." Ciel said licking his lips, he hoped that meant I love you too.

The next morning Ciel woke up very, very pissed off. He ass was killing him and he still had a fucking tail. "Sebastian where the hell are you!" he shouted. "Right here, Ciel. No need to shout." He looked up to see Sebastian smirking at him and winced in pain. "My ass hurts Sebastian. What happened?"

Sebastian chuckled and said "So you don't remember anything?"  
"I remember waking up with you and having ears and a tail. Which I still have apparently." He hissed irritably.

"Well yesterday you went into a sort of faze. You couldn't talk all you could do was meow. You acted like a cat in every aspect, Pluto chased you up a tree, and you even pounced on some yarn. Oh you also pissed Lizzy off when you wouldn't get off of me to say goodbye. Then you ate fish which was a complete disaster considering the fact that you got it all over your face. I gave you a bath and you started rubbing against me. Then things got interesting, I turned around to get clothes, and you jumped me. And I pounded into you, which should explain your ass."

He glared at him begrudgingly and said "Well I don't remember a damn thing."  
"I didn't think you would want to after last night, but we can do it again if you want." Sebastian smirked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ciel asked, but was silence with a kiss.

~Timeskip~ (Two hours later)

Ciel walked down the hallway to the kitchen trying to keep up with Sebastian's long stride. "Slow the fuck down it was your horny ass that made me this slow." he growled.

Sebastian chuckled and glanced back waiting for him to catch up, Ciel grabbed his hand and their pace slowed considerably. His stomach growled loudly and he glared up at him. "Make me breakfast I'm hungry."  
"Yes my lord," He said smirking, "would you like to eat outside?"

"Yes I could probably use the fresh air." He said slightly limping towards the door. Sebastian walked into the kitchen and prepared breakfast. He made Taiyaki and got a simple glass of milk; it definitely wasn't the fanciest meal he had ever made but it would work, plus the reaction would be adorable.

When he walked outside Ciel was already sitting, squirming uncomfortably. He chuckled and asked teasingly. "Are you comfortable young master?" He glared at him. "Ass." he muttered.

Sebastian laid the plate down in front of him and stood back; Ciel looked down and then back up at him. "What the fuck is this?" He hissed. "It's Taiyaki with a red bean custard in the middle."

"Uh-huh and why is it shaped like a fish? Are you trying to piss me off?" he said his tail flicking back and forth. Sebastian chuckled in reply and leaned down to kiss him; he sighed in defeat and said. "Sit down with me."

"Sit down with you? Do you wish for me to eat with you?"

"Yes that's what I'm saying and don't make me repeat myself."

Sebastian smiled and picked up Ciel. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked irritably. "Sitting," he said simply taking Ciel's seat, then setting him on his lap, "See? All I'm doing is sitting."

"And what if the other servants see us? You were the one that told me to be quiet the first night." He grumbled. "Yes well I didn't think you would want them to see us that close would you?" He whispered in his ear. Ciel sighed "Yes I guess your right."

"Mmhmm after we eat do you want to do something more entertaining?"

"If it involves you pounding into me no thanks. I'm already as sore as I want to be."

"Ah but you know you love it." He said pushing his hips up gently making Ciel shiver. "Sebastian st-stop it." He stuttered. "Stop what my lord?" He whispered biting his earlobe softly. "You know very well what." Ciel hissed. "You say that but your body goes against you." he said feeling Ciel's growing erection. "I d-don't care."

"Fine I'll stop," he sighed, "you're so stubborn."

Ciel scowled "Can we try to get rid of these damned ears? I want to know if I'm going to go into another faze or whatever you call it."

"I enjoyed it." He breathed into his ear. "I told you to stop that!" Ciel shouted scrambling away. Sebastian just chuckled and said. "Alright we can figure it out. But we are going to have to somewhere you will definitely not like."

"Where?"

"We have to go to the birth place of all demons, Hell."

**Author's note: Ta~da! So how do you think Ciel's going to react? **

**Also Claude and Alois should be making an appearance in either the 4th or 5th chapter I'm still deciding. And yes it is Alois/Claude if you don't like that pairing oh well. Yes I know Claude is usually a bitch but whatever I still like that pairing. Review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry this is just fluff and not even that much fluff. I don't think there will be a lemon in awhile maybe if I can fit one in but I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATHNOTE!**

Chapter 4  
Ciel looked at him calmly confusing Sebastian "Yes of course where else would we go? I mean really if it happens to only demons then where else would we go?"

"And you don't care?" Sebastian was amazed again by how ciel could easily do this. If he met the devil himself he would probably laugh in his face without a care in the world.

"So what's it like there anyways? It must be pretty horrible if it has horny perverts like you parading around it."

"You have no idea..." Sebastian muttered his brain whirring. There were a lot of other demons that would be there, demons he would prefer not to meet.

He would have to protect Ciel whether he liked it or not. Because there will be nothing in hell of on earth that will get their hands on his young master.

Especially all those horny bastards down there. "Alright we can leave after breakfast."

"Sebastian what do they do to humans anyways?"

"Well if a human goes down there it's not pleasant. But you don't have to worry they will usually leave a human alone if they are claimed and with that demon. So please don't run away and don't worry if anyone lays a single fucking finger on you... Well lets just say the pain they feel will last an eternity."

"You don't have to protect me you know. I can easily do that myself." Ciel scoffed.

"I know that well enough but its harder with a bunch of horny ass demons after you."

"Ha, I don't have worry about that I already have you chasing after my ass 24/7."

Ciel laughed walking back over to him. He straddled his hips and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

He laughed again at the sight of Sebastian's face and then got up grabbing a Taiyaki. He went inside munching on it as he ran to the study.

Sebastian ran after him pushing the door open finding Ciel lounging on the same chair he played chess in. Sebastian stalked towards him and kissed him roughly,

"Do you wish to go now?"

"Yes let's get this over with." He sighed. Sebastian grabbed him around the waist and held him tight.

"Don't let go we wouldn't want you getting transported somewhere else."

Sebastian said shuttering when he thought of what would happen to Ciel if they were separated.

"Don't worry Sebastian I'll always be here." Ciel said hugging him tight, "I won't ever leave you so don't ever leave me."

"I promise Ciel." Sebastian smiled and a strong wind started swirling around them. When Ciel looked won the floor was no longer there just an endless black pit.

His ears were flat on his head and his tail was wrapped around him and Sebastian holding tight.

They started falling slowly but gradually picked up speed. Ciel shut his eyes tight losing all track of time. "We are here, love."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled in relief.

"Let's go." He said pulling them away from the place they had landed. Ciel grabbed his hand trotting to keep up.

Sebastian smiled and picked him up bridal style nuzzling his chest. Ciel giggled happily and put his arms around his neck.

Sebastian glanced down at Ciel's outfit 'Fuck I forgot to change his clothes.' Ciel was still in Sebastian's oversized shirt which barely passed his knees when he was standing up.

Ciel looked at his clothing as well "Do they have any shopping malls down here?" He asked teasingly not believing he would get an answer.

"Actually they do but I would prefer you not to wear the clothing there." Ciel looked at him in surprise "Why not?'

"Well we haven't bumped into any demons yet so you couldn't have seen their 'clothing'; if you can even call it that. But remember how I called them horny bastards? Well I wasn't kidding, can't you smell it?

This place always reeks of blood and sex." Sebastian said grimacing.

Ciel noticed that it did indeed smell quite disgusting "Well taking that fact in consideration do I even want to know what the clothes are?"

"No Ciel my love, you really don't want too."

"Hmm fine I will stay in this but I don't want anyone else to touch me alright?"

Sebastian laughed softly "Don't worry I already told you they won't." he said menacingly.

Ciel giggled "I love it when your this serious."

"Would you like to stop at my house?" He asked. Ciel looked up shocked "There are houses here?"

"Yes but I wouldn't exactly call them houses. They are more of temporary shelters that I wouldn't call homes. Also they are only for higher up demons as myself."

"Okay..." Ciel fell silent thinking to himself. All around them they could hear far off screams and the smell of burning flesh.

Dark mist swirled around them impairing their vision slightly. They came up to the first row of houses.

Sebastian was right they could not be considered as homes. The roofs were sagging and almost collapsed, all the porches were crawling with maggots and spiders, and the whole exterior was covered in mold and slime.

Ciel shuttered not wanting to know what the interior looked like. "Do we have to go to your house Sebastian?"

"Not if you don't want to but it is indefinitely cleaner and neater than these. After all I am simply one hell of a butler."

"Yes of course how could I forget? I'm in your arms and you are carrying me through hell asking me if you want to stop at your house."

He said sarcastically. "So do you still wish to visit my house or no?" He asked again brushing off the reply.

"What do you need there?" Ciel asked curiously. "I need to grab a few things and I would like to introduce you to someone. If he is there."

"Your friend? Or just a fellow demon."

"A demon yes but I would call him more of an acquaintance. Although he is the only demon I have bothered to spend time with."

"So you have spent a lot of time with this man?" Ciel asked pouting. "Are you jealous Ciel?" He asked jokingly.

Ciel scowled up at him "What is this demon's name Sebastian?"

"Claude, Claude Faustus."

**Authors note: Okay so Claude and Alois are going to be in the 5th chapter YEAH! **

**Sorry for it being so short but I wanted it to end on Ciel learning Claude's name. The next chapter should come up soon! Review = quicker updates! Thanks to Tokumi-kun , Black Kitty Knight Club, 850639sara h, Lieutenant of the BVB Army, RomanceIsM yMiddleNam e, Lies Behind The Wings, Kaname and Zeros Girl, XoXTheFort uneTellerX oX, The one you should fear, ayabirkin, and ChiharuLam perouge. For reviewing, adding my story to their favorites, or subscribing. A special thanks to every one who reviewed! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was writing this and then it got deleted so I had to rewrite most of it. So it sorta sucks actually it really sucks but I'm sorry! They next chapter will be better I promise hopefully… And again sorry there was a whole bunch of test and it was really dumb with the end of the year and shit. Apology again I should shut up and stop talking. (Boy I like saying sorry)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLACK BUTLER (KUROSHITSUJI) YANA TOBOSO DOES! **

Chapter 5

"Yes that is the name his master bestowed upon him."

"Ah, so he is in a contract as well. Do you know who it is?"

"A noble just as yourself but a slightly lower rank than you. I believe his name is Trancy, Alois Trancy."  
"Oh him." Ciel said scowling. "You know of him?" Sebastian asked curiously. "Yes I met him briefly at a ball Lizzy dragged me to, he is the queen's spider while I am her dog."

"Hmm." Sebastian thought for a second before saying "What did you think of him?"  
"He was an annoying little blonde brat and should learn to keep his place." Ciel spat making Sebastian chuckle "You don't like him at all do you?"

"Of course not he followed me around all night and kept saying stupid things like he wanted me." Sebastian grunted in annoyance with this information "We are almost to the house."

They hadn't seen anything for awhile just pitch black. Then a lone structure came into sight, the mist making it impossible for it see clearly.

When it came into full view Ciel could tell it was definitely Sebastian's house. The home was quaint but nothing fancy. The porch was swept and the windows were polished to a beautiful shine. Sebastian carried Ciel in the house and set him down.

"So where is this Claude?"

"Well he might not be here he does have a master as well." Sebastian said thinking. "Do you ever come back when you're with me?" Ciel asked curiously.

"Only twice to find our vital information for your cases."

"Hmm well don't come here without telling me okay? I might want you." Ciel said surveying the interior. They had entered a long hallway that stretched out before them branching out to different rooms. The house was clean but it was not as big as the manor.

"Would you like to go to the living room? I will search the house for Claude and grab the things I need."  
"Alright that will be fine." Ciel said walking forward.

Sebastian glided up to him "It's the third door on the right." Ciel nodded and picked up his pace. "The bedrooms are at the end of the hallway but are rarely used considering we don't come here often. And the kitchen is just to the left."

"Does Claude live with you?" Ciel asked ignoring the information.

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it living together we are barely here and when we are we don't see each other. I'm not that fond of him and he actually pisses me off every time we talk but he is the politest demon I know."

Ciel fell silent the house around him nearly quiet. "What is that sound Sebastian?"

They could hear what sounded to be moaning, mewling, or groaning coming from the end of the hallway; maybe it was all three. A few seconds passed and then they heard a scream and somebody shouting unintelligible words.

Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked up at Sebastian, "Was that Claude?"

"I would rather not know," he said grimacing, "The living room is right here." he said ushering him in. It didn't have a lot of furniture and all it held was a black leather couch, a desk, and a chair. There was a case of dried roses arranged beautifully on the table.

"Lets just wait here they should come out soon. And I don't want to go out there." Sebastian sat on the couch pulling Ciel on his lap. He laid his head back closing his eyes resting. Ciel twisted his body, straddling Sebastian's hips, and purred happily. "What's Claude look like anyways?"

"You'll see soon enough but I have to say is a complete prick. And an annoying bastard but don't worry he shouldn't bug you."

Ciel smiled into his shirt "Yeah I have you to annoy me all the time."

Sebastian laughed and started stroking his back, arching his back into the touch. "Well, well, well looks like Sebastian isn't a cold hearted dick after all." A voice rung from the doorway. They looked up startled "Claude glad you could join us, where is that little friend of yours?"

"He should be coming as soon as he cleans himself up."

"Who is he?" Ciel asked quietly shying away from Claude. "Alois, didn't you know?"

"Then it seems there is more than one of us fucking are masters." Sebastian said cheerfully earning a slap on the face from Ciel.

Claude laughed and sat in a chair across from them. He had raven black hair slicked back from his face but was still ruffled. Yellow eyes seemingly glared at them from behind square lenses. "So your's got cat ears?"  
"Yes and a tail. I find it adorable but he hates it. We came here to try and get rid of them. Did Alois get something?"

"You'll see for yourself soon." And with that a blonde boy flew into the room "Claude." He sang out jumping on his lap. "Oof Alois say hi to Sebastian." He glanced at them and said "Hi Sebastian." then turned quickly back to Claude. "Did you know they were here?"

"I just found out a few minutes ago. Sebastian you didn't tell me what your master's name was?"

"My name is Ciel and I can talk for myself." He said angrily shifting in Sebastian's lap. "Ciel? I know a Ciel he is the queen's guard dog." Alois stated happily bouncing up and down.

"Oh, but you have kitty ears if you're the guard dog shouldn't you have puppy ears?" Ciel glared at the energetic boy "I don't know why I have cat ears but it probably has something to do with my butler's stupid fetish for cats." He spat.

"Ohh, well I don't have ears guess what I have. I got them from Claude I think... At least that's what he said." Alois smiled at Claude and said again "Will you guess?"

Ciel continued glaring at him not bothering to answer. "I have wings!" He shouted feathery black wings unfolding from his back. "I can hide them though while you can't."

Ciel threw him a look that could kill a dog and whispered something in Sebastian's ear. "Yes of course." Sebastian replied laughing, "Would you like to stay here for the night or get rid of these now?" He asked rubbing the silken ears.

"I'm tired so can we stay here? It won't hurt will it; I just hope those idiots don't burn the mansion down." Ciel yawned. Sebastian glanced at Claude "Are you staying here again too?"

"Maybe." Claude replied while Alois was almost literally crawling all over him. "Alright well we are going to retire for the night." Sebastian said standing up with Ciel cradled lazily in his arms.

They walked out of the room and into the darkened hall heading towards the bedrooms. "We will stay here for the night and then hopefully leave tomorrow night."

**Author's note: SOO they have a night in Hell wonder what's gonna happen. And believe me I don't even know what's gonna happen but I do have a pretty good idea and it involves chains. Thank you to all of the people who favorite, review, and blah! A special thanks to all the reviews! **


End file.
